The present invention relates to a multi-sectional storage receptacle according to the preamble of claim 1 and is concerned, in particular, with the possibilitY to accommodate plate-shaped record supports in a plurality of interconnected stiff partitions in such a way that when the storage receptacle is opened, in the sense of pulling open the individual partitions, the record supports accommodated in the latter become readily visible.
In the case of a known multi-sectional storage receptacle of the type described above (DE 86 02 838 U1, DE-PS 36 03 383), the individual plate-shaped record supports are accommodated in individual stiff partitions forming a stack in the closed condition. The individual partitions, forming each a pocket, are interconnected with the aid of connection elements of a first type in such a way that during the opening process, the connection elements form a parallelogram guide, causing the partitions with their intermediate sections to spread open, which enables the stack to be pulled out, in a concertina-like manner, so that the partitions are arranged in parallel and at a certain spacing relative to each other. The arrangement is such that at least two connection elements are arranged to pivot about two parallel pins on the adjacent surfaces of each pair of neighboring partitions.
This arrangement provides in fact a direct view of, and the possibility to identify all objects, such as record supports or individual cassettes, that are stored in the different partitions of the multi-sectional storage receptacle, the storage space required being considerably reduced as the multi-sectional storage receptacle is closed. However, it cannot be excluded that the production of such a multi-sectional storage receptacle is complicated and that due to the parallelogram guide the partitions can be pulled open only in a concertina-like manner and only in one predetermined direction, which makes the whole arrangement somewhat stiff.
Another known multi-sectional storage receptacle, that serves for accommodating disk-shaped record supports (DE 32 47 796 A1) comprises a box-shaped housing with a slide that can be pulled out in the manner of drawers. The slide has a frame-shaped design and a front panel which closes the housing completely, and plate-shaped holders disposed on the slide are pivoted on one side in such a manner that when the slide is pulled out to the position in which the plate-shaped record supports can be withdrawn, the individual holders will spread apart in the form of a rosette, so that all of them project from their pivot points at the slide in a fan-like manner. While it is in fact possible in this manner for the record supports to be withdrawn individually from the open receptacle, the partitions or holders accommodating the record supports are still held in contact with one another along one side so that only a small portion of label surfaces, legends or the like, for example, can be rendered visible in the withdrawal position, as reading from the side is rather difficult and as in the normal reading or withdrawal position the individual holders, while being spread apart, still overlap each other. In addition, the known storage device is of complex design and necessitates in any case a separate housing, as the individual partitions can be folded together to a stack, and can be spread apart, respectively, only by the action of the housing in conjunction with the slide.
It has further been known, in connection with a receptacle for magnetic tape cassettes (DE 26 09 881 A1) to dispose a plurality of partition-forming drawers in the receptacle in such a way that on the one hand they can be pulled out for withdrawal of the record support accommodated therein, while on the other hand they are protected from being pulled out completely in such a way that each of them is supported, in its extreme opening position, on a front edge of the container in a downwardly inclined position, which means that while being united to a compact magazine by suitable connection means, namely the encompassing housing, the individual receptacles for the record supports in the magazine cannot be spread apart.
Generally, it has been known for a multi-sectional storage receptacle composed of flat partitions or receiving pockets, to be united at its lower end by means embracing all partitions, while its other end can be spread open or folded open, for example in the manner closed Chinese lanterns are opened, whereby the individual receptacle pockets, arranged in a circle and tapering downwardly and inwardly, are opened and rendered accessible. Such a receptacle provides, however, the disadvantage that it is essentially suited only for accommodating very thin objects, such as sheets of paper, while it is not possible to accommodate objects like boxes, for example, these having the same thickness throughout their height which would make it impossible for such a rosette-like receptacle to be closed.
It has also been known to arrange and to store in stacks certain plate-shaped objects, such as so-called floppy disks for calculators or computers. If, however, a given floppy disk is to be withdrawn, then the whole stack of available floppy disks or other storage means, which may for example also be so-called CD-ROM boxes, has to be leafed through manually with the storage means known heretofore, as the legends on the disks can be read, and the right storage disk can be selected only if the receptacles are opened or, in any case, if other receptacles arranged on top of them are removed.
Now, it is the object of the present invention to provide a multi-sectional storage receptacle of the type described at the outset which can be produced in a simplified way, if possible by a single extrusion operation, and which offers much greater flexibility regarding its handling, while maintaining the stiff, linked-together partitions.